


Best way to start the day

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: It's morning, Eve is horny, Villanelle takes care of her.No plot, just smut.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 157
Collections: fandomtrees





	Best way to start the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d0gs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gs/gifts).



Sometimes, Eve caught herself wondering at the things she could do now. Faking passports and most necessary paperwork wasn’t nearly as hard as it should be, learning how to lie through her teeth when needed felt almost like a game, and tracking the movements of whatever important Twelve figure she and Villanelle were hunting at the moment filled her with excitement. Not as much as the end of the hunt, but close enough.

But none of these new abilities and truths about herself compared to finally being able to touch Villanelle whenever she wanted, to talking with her and getting to know all the idiosyncrasies that made up the woman as well as the assassin.

A burst of warmth filled her chest. Villanelle grinned at her, for now content to lay back on the bed with Eve sitting astride her hips, enjoying the view.

“You are thinking very loudly again Eve. We have better things to do right now,” she bucked her hips a bit, only enough to make Eve feel her, bringing the other woman out of her own head.

Eve tried to look annoyed, but by the widening of Villanelle’s grin, it wasn’t working. With one hand resting on Villanelle’s exposed belly, Eve pressed down with blunt nails, leaving red marks in her wake. She opened her mouth to snark back at her girlfriend.

Villanelle’s hands rose to Eve’s hips, gripped with enough force to leave marks, as she knew Eve liked, and Eve’s mind went somewhere else for a second, an entirely different thought escaping her lips.

“I love you.”

She could feel the rushing of blood to her cheeks, eyes focusing back on the woman beneath her. Villanelle’s grin softened into a real smile. It wasn’t the first time Eve had uttered the words, but even now, months after the bridge and everything that followed, the reaction was the same. It was one of the deepest truths Eve had to offer, and Villanelle looked like she had just been offered the Holy Grail all to herself.

“Come here,” Villanelle’s voice was low, soft in the way she reserved for Eve alone. The purr of it made Eve shiver, and she obeyed, leaning over and holding herself with her hands on each side of Villanelle’s head.

Wasting no time, the blonde pulled Eve into a deep kiss, one hand threading into wild curls while the other wrapped around Eve’s waist. She used it and her hips to roll them over, flipping their positions before Eve even noticed.

Sometimes, Eve would contest this, using every trick she had in her sleeve to regain the upper hand. For now, she let it be. Villanelle’s weight on top of her was comforting, her scent all around Eve, and the kiss not broken for a second while she moved. So Eve decided to give her this one without even the token struggle, hands running up and down Villanelle’s back instead. The deceptive strength there making Eve moan into their kiss.

Villanelle could easily overpower Eve if she wanted. But she only ever did it when Eve wanted her to. It was a heady thing, to know she had such a powerful woman devoted to her. Moreso to realize Villanelle had just as much sway over Eve too.

Breaking the kiss, Villanelle trailed her lips to just under Eve’s ear, sinking her teeth there and making the brunette grind against the thigh pressed to her center. After making sure there was a mark left in place, she whispered.

“I love you too. I’ll show you how much, yes?”

Eve had no time to answer, a loud whimper leaving her throat. Between Villanelle’s knee pressing harder to her cunt, one of Villanelle’s hands going to her breast and pinching and rolling the nipple between skilled fingers, and the other pulling on Eve’s hair so her neck would be bared to Villanelle’s mouth, there wasn’t much else she wanted to do.

Villanelle kissed, sucked, and bit her way down to Eve’s other breast, leaving a trail of hickeys and bite marks on her way. All the while, her occupied hand had not been idle, playing with the breast she had grasped while leaving the other neglected. Torturously, Villanelle kissed the pebbled nipple once, softly, before looking up at Eve with a devious smile.

It was the kind of look that she’d given in Eve’s kitchen a lifetime ago, and it made Eve clench on nothing. 

Admiring her work, Villanelle said.

“I’ll never tire of looking at you like this. On your back for me, marked by me, open for me. Do you know what you do to me, Eve?”

Eve did, very much so. She could feel Villanelle’s wetness against her own thigh, her center hot like a furnace.

“I’m going to make you scream my name again. I can give you everything you want Eve, don’t forget it.”

And with that, she took Eve into her mouth, sucked hard on her nipple, and Eve swore she could come from this alone. Grinding on Villanelle’s thigh, her mouth and hand torturing Eve’s breasts deliciously, it was perfect. But just short of what she needed.

Villanelle let go of her hair, running her free hand down Eve’s side softly, just the tips of her fingers making contact with her skin. She grasped Eve’s hip over the tender flesh where a bruise was beginning to form, then moved lower.

The moment her fingers found Eve, wet and ready for her, Eve sobbed. Villanelle entered her with two fingers at once, the slight stretch making Eve throw her head back, eyes fluttering closed with pleasure.

A pop and the sudden feeling of cold air on her breast made Eve notice Villanelle was now looking at her, wonder in her eyes. She bit down on Eve’s pulse point, nipped it warningly.

“Look at me Eve. You’re taking me so well, I want to see you come for me.”

With no preamble, Villanelle set a relentless pace, pushing her finger in hard and fast, crooking them on the withdrawn, hitting the spot she knew had Eve’s toes curling and sparks flying under her skin every time.

_ Almost, almost Villanelle. Just a little more. _ But even those words were hard to form. Eve’s mind was clouded by pleasure, her focus entirely on Villanelle. She scratched her nails down to Villanelle’s front, palmed at one breast, ran a hand down to Villanelle’s ass and squeezed. Villanelle chuckled, kissed her cheek almost innocently, and used her thigh for leverage on her thrusts, adding a thumb to flick Eve’s clit.

Eve jumped, thighs trembling with imminent release. “Villanelle,  _ please.  _ I need more.”

Villanelle hummed, taking her time. “More, baby? Like this?”

She added another finger, but slowed her pace.

Eve could have cried right at that moment. She might have sobbed.

Villanelle grinned, unrepentant.

“No? I thought you wanted more.”

“Faster,” Eve panted. “I want more, I want everything, Please, Villanelle!” She was nearly shouting, but it seemed to do the trick. The hand that had been busy on Eve’s breast went up to cup her cheek, a thumb rubbing her cheek gently. It was a dizzying contrast to the rough press of her fingers into Eve’s cunt, faster than before and with more force behind the thrusts. Villanelle was moving against Eve, eyes locked on Eve’s.

“You only ever have to ask, Eve. Now come for me”

The pleasure that had been building in Eve’s belly flowed outward, running through her like lightning. She came with Villanelle’s name on her lips, and those hazel eyes trailed on her own.

Villanelle was still looking at her while Eve got her breath back. There was love in that gaze, Eve could accept that now. And a hefty dose of pride.

Eve grumbled, “I thought it was going to be my turn in the morning.”

Or tried to grumble, she was still too out of breath to sound anything other than well-fucked. Villanelle laughed, her loud laugh that made her look like a dork and also made Eve’s heart melt. 

She pulled her fingers out of Eve carefully, and quickly sucked them clean. Eve could not say if the tired moan that left her had been caused by the sudden feeling of emptiness or the way Villanelle’s eyes darkened at the taste. With her other hand, she took Eve’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together.

“We have all the time in the world baby. I’ll let you do whatever you want, but I want to eat you out first.”

It was the middle of the morning, and they had fucked through most of the night. They had plans to make and bastards to kill. And yet, Eve could not find it in herself to disagree. Let the world go on around them, they had finally found their way to each other, and nothing else mattered now.

**Author's Note:**

> I've probably written so many soft tender smut fics for these two by now, but i just can't stop. No beta for this one, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I hope you liked this gift! Happy holidays and all that jazz!


End file.
